hplovecraftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ramsey Campbell
John Ramsey Campbell es un escritor y editor británico, considerado uno de los grandes maestros del terror contemporaneo. Resumen biográfico Ramsey Campbell nació en Merseyside, Liverpool, el 4 de enero de 1946. Tras trabajar de funcionario, pasó a escribir con dedicación exclusiva en 1973. También escribe críticas cinematográficas para la BBC y es presidente de la Sociedad Británica de Fantasía. Desde muy joven mostró un marcado gusto por el género fantástico en general y el terror en particular, del que se confiesa ávido lector. Profundamente influenciado por Robert Bloch, William Hope Hodgson y H. P. Lovecraft, vendió su primer relato a los dieciséis años y no había terminado sus estudios cuando August Derleth adquirió los derechos de su primera antología. Sus libros han sido traducidos al francés, alemán, italiano, español, finés, polaco, japonés, sueco, griego y neerlandés, y ha sido galardonado con innumerables premios. thumb Obra literaria Es considerado uno de los mayores exponentes del género de terror del siglo XX. Sus primeras historias, aunque situadas en lugares hipotéticos de Gran Bretaña (a instancias de su editor) y no en Estados Unidos, eran claramente lovecraftianas, tendencia que fue abandonando en posteriores relatos y novelas. Dentro del terror ha publicado tanto novelas y cuentos “realistas” como otros en los que aparecen elementos fantásticos en la trama, todo ello con un estilo muy particular y cuidado que le ha hecho merecedor de buenas críticas. Con la más original colección de relatos Demons by daylight (1973), trató de alejarse de la impronta de Lovecraft. Otros relatos como The end of a summer's day (El final de un día de verano) y Concussion (Conmoción), muestra a un autor dueño de un estilo propio que se caracterizaba principalmente por la adopción del punto de vista de mentes enfermas y distorsionadas, además de una gran riqueza metafórica para dar vida a objetos inanimados y de continuos cambios de orientación en la estructura narrativa. thumb Entre sus novelas realistas cabe destacar: The face that must die (El rostro que debía morir, 1983); The count of eleven (La cuenta de once, 1991) y The one safe place (El único lugar seguro, 1995). El grupo de sus novelas sobrenaturales incluye Incarnate (Encarnado, 1983), que difumina las fronteras entre sueño y realidad, Midnight sun (Sol de medianoche, 1990) y Needing ghosts (1990, Fantasmas necesitados), una fantasía que mezcla horror y comicidad. Ha sacado a la luz antologías como New tales of the Cthulhu mythos (1980), New terrors (1980), los primeros cinco volúmenes de Best new horror (1990-1994), y Uncanny banquet (1992). La obra de Campbell, tanto corta como en formato largo, ha sido galardonada en múltiples ocasiones, siendo uno de los autores del género con más premios en su haber. thumb Reconocimiento literario El de Ramsey Campbell es sin duda uno de los nombres esenciales del enorme éxito popular de la literatura de terror en el último cuarto del siglo XX. Tras unos inicios muy influenciados por H. P. Lovecraft, Ramsey siempre ha sabido alternar con acierto obras realistas con obras de terror, novelas y relatos, demostrando manejarse con sorprendente soltura y eficacia en todos los casos. Sin duda uno de los mejores estilistas de la literatura de género, son numerosos los premios que ha recibido, desde el World Fantasy Award al British Fantasy Award, pasando por el Stoker y otros muchos, siendo capaz de haber generado una importante producción para regocijo de sus muchos seguidores. Llevado varias veces al cine, entre las que tenemos que destacar a modo de ejemplo las películas, Los sin nombre de Jaume Balagueró y El Segundo nombre de Paco Plaza (con Fernando Marías como coguionista), Ramsey también ha desarrollado una importante labor como editor en Inglaterra y como crítico de cine, otra de sus pasiones confesadas. Uno de nuestros fabuladores de pesadillas favoritos, alguien a quien el Oxford Companion to English Literature describe como “''el escritor vivo de terror más respetado de toda Gran Bretaña''” y el más reciente ganador del World Fantasy Award a toda una carrera. Aportación a los Mitos de Cthulhu Campbell realizó notables aportaciones a Los Mitos de Cthulhu, al introducir en su panteón nuevas divinidades como Gla'aki y Daoloth, y dos nuevos grimorios: las Revelaciones de Gla'aki y El libro innombrado de Johannes Pott. Además, añadió un par de citas de De Vermis Mysteriis y el Necronomicón. Y lo que ha pasado más desapercibido es que agregó al universo de los Mitos un material tan sintético y poco ortodoxo como el plástico, a efecto de los relatos: Insectos de Shaggai, El que rasga los velos y La mina de Yuggoth (notas del prefacio de Óscar Mariscal, Las revelaciones de Campbell). Nuevos grimorios Lo explica el propio Ramsey Campbell en el prefacio de los relatos, con fecha de 7 de enero de 1964: <>.'' thumb|Miedo a lo desconocido. Curiosidades Interviene en la película Miedo a lo desconocido. Categoría:Personajes reales Categoría:Escritores Categoría:Seres humanos